memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sappora VII
Planet name The planet's name is either Sappora VII or New Sydney, can't be both, though there's lots of confusion concerning that. --Jörg 18:13, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :New Sydney is the planet seen in and Sappora VII is the one seen in . -- Tough Little Ship 18:25, 7 October 2006 (UTC) The planet seen in "Honor Among Thieves" is Farius Prime. We already have an image of the surface of the planet seen in "Prodigal Daughter" on the "New Sydney" page. --Jörg 18:30, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :So New Sydney didn't appear at all then? Was that the one Morica Bilby lived on? -- Tough Little Ship 18:40, 7 October 2006 (UTC) This is a tough one. According to the script, the Tigan family currently lives and has its mining operation on Sappora VII, though the name of the planet is never established in dialogue. Dialogue makes it sound like the family lives on New Sydney, Ezri's final words to her mother, for example: "I'm going to stay on New Sydney for the trial... then head back to D.S. Nine". Also the presence of Fuchida of the New Sydney police bureau makes it seem as though the planet we see is New Sydney. Ezri's personnel file also states she was born on New Sydney in the Sappora system and the dialogue sounds as if her family has always been on that planet. This one is tricky. --Jörg 18:48, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::Just watched the episode+reviewed the script. I think, those two planets are indeed separate ones. My impression was, that on Sappora VII there is nothing more than the Tigan mining operation, so the planet has no own institutions and is administered by New Sydney including police,court etc. Kennelly 16:43, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::: There is no "rule" stating that a planet can't have two names...think "Sol III" and Earth, or on a grander scale, Sol system and Terran system. In the latter case, both were valid. Anyway, New Sydney was the only name spoken in dialog. The Sappora VII references were only mentioned as setting notes in the script. As well, the mines were seen to the left (from our perspective) of their residence, so dialog would overrule in this cage. --Alan 23:51, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ...again Just for the sake of clarity: New Sydney is first mentioned in "Honor Among Thieves", as the home of Liam Bilby's family. O'Brien asks where they live, and Bilby says, "New Sydney. I'd love to have them here on Farius, but considering the business I'm in, it's not a good idea." In "Prodigal Daughter", Sisko says, "New Sydney. That's in the Sappora system, isn't it?" and later says to Ezri, "...since your family still lives in the Sappora System, I thought they might have a few contacts on New Sydney." Later, talking to Ezri in her family's home, O'Brien says, "We need to show this to the authorities on New Sydney." That doesn't really make sense if the Tigan family compound is on New Sydney. Ezri's line about staying on New Sydney for the trial can be interpreted as meaning, "I'll go to New Syndey until the trial is finished, then go back to DS9." I think that New Sydney and Sappora VII are two different planets in the same system. New Sydney is where Morica Bilby lived at the time of Liam Bilby's death, and where her body was found; however, the Syndicate found her a sinecure on Sappora VII, another planet in the same system, where the pergium mines and the Tigan family compound are located. I'm not sure what Alan's remark about the mines being to the left of the compound means, but I don't see anything in the dialogue indicating that these are the same planet. I think that the articles should be split. —Josiah Rowe 17:21, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :After watching the episode again, I agree. There is no proof that the planets are identical, in fact there are several indications they aren't. I'm putting up a split notice. Kennelly (talk) 21:34, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ...again, again Inhabitants lists for one or both, should they be split, are also due. --LauraCC (talk) 18:33, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :I have just watched the episode again myself and in brief I support a split as they are separate locations. Here is my reasoning: ::BASHIR: The last message I received from him said that he was still in New Sydney, and that he was following up on some promising leads. ::(later) ::BASHIR: In his defence sir, he did try and go through the official channels, but the authorities on New Sydney weren't very cooperative, to say the least, and since it isn't a Federation world, Starfleet doesn't have any jurisdiction. ::(later) ::SISKO: New Sydney. It's in the Sappora System, right? ::BASHIR: Right. :The above indicates that New Sydney is indeed a planet and that it is located in the Sappora System. No problems so far. ::SISKO: And since your family still lives in the Sappora System, I thought they might have a few contacts on New Sydney. ::EZRI: I'm sure they do. My mother's one of the more important business leaders in the system. ::SISKO: Your personnel file says she owns the fifth largest pergium mining facility in the entire sector. ::EZRI: Actually, it's the sixth now. The Ferengi discovered a large deposit on Timor Two a few years ago. My mother nearly had a heart attack when she found out we'd been knocked out of the top five. :The above still indicates New Sydney is its own planet in the system and suggests that Ezri's mother has a mining facility somewhere within that system but not necessarily on New Sydney. Sisko goes to her because she is a local businesswoman and may have contacts on that planet which is nearby. ::EZRI: Mother, I'm calling because I need your help. One of our officers, Miles O'Brien, went to New Sydney three weeks ago and now he's missing. Captain Sisko was wondering if maybe you could-'' :Still hints that New Sydney is a separate place. Nothing to suggest otherwise. ::''JANEL: But they have a few leads. I hope you appreciate all the trouble she's going to. She called in a lot of favours from the New Sydney police. :Even though the scene takes places at Ezri's family home, Ezri's mother was asked to pull strings on New Sydney which is what she did, and there is nothing at this stage to suggest her home is located on New Sydney. ::O'BRIEN: Ezri? What are you doing here? ::EZRI: This is my home. This is where I live. My mother. ::YANAS: I'm pleased to meet you, Mister O'Brien. Can you? ::FUCHIDA: He wasn't very friendly when we located him. :When O'Brien is taken to Ezri's family home he expresses surprise that she is there referring to "here". Already the implication is that he was found on New Sydney as that is where he was last heard from but there are a number of reasons for this. He could have been detained on New Sydney and brought to Ezri's family home following her mother's enquiries, which I think the episode is suggesting. ::BOKAR: That wouldn't be Chief O'Brien, would it? ::O'BRIEN: How did you know that? ::BOKAR: I have several friends in the New Sydney Police. I heard they recently rescued a Starfleet Chief named O'Brien from an unpleasant situation. ::(later) ::BOKAR: That may be what he wants you to think. But why was he on New Sydney trying to infiltrate the Syndicate? ::(later) ::BOKAR: Now, of course, I haven't heard from Morica Bilby in quite some time. Tumour has it that she's dead, but I wouldn't know anything about that. What I do know is that Chief O'Brien should leave this system, quickly, before something happens to him. :The above dialogue takes place at the mining facility at or near Ezri's family home. By the way Bokar is talking, it seems to indicate that they are referring to another place in the same system when they talk about New Sydney. ::O'BRIEN: Lieutenant, we have to show this to the authorities on New Sydney. :When O'Brien discovers the link between Bilby's wife and Ezri's mother they are at Ezri's family home. O'Brien refers again to "on New Sydney" suggesting it is a separate location in the same system. ::YANAS: You stay out of this. Listen to me. I will get you the very best solicitor on New Sydney, but you must tell me the truth. :This was said in the Ezri family home but doesn't necessarily mean the home is on New Sydney if they live on a nearby planet/asteroid/mining base etc. It reads to me like New Sydney might be a capital of the system where all the main services are and the police force is based. ::EZRI: They've taken Norvo. I'm going to stay on New Sydney for the trial and then I'm going to head back to Deep Space Nine. :This was said in Ezri's family home and seems to confirm that New Sydney is a separate place and supports the "capital planet" theory above. ::SCRIPT: A runabout moves into orbit around Sappora VII -- a barren rock of a planet. The planet's surface is rocky, rough and inhospitable. The Tigan mining compound is sited upon the crest of a bluff overlooking the surrounding landscape and a brackish lake. The compound buildings are enclosed within an energy dome. The design of the compound reflects the fact that everything necessary for humanoid habitation must be brought in from off-planet. :The above note from the script supports this further by calling the planet where the family home is "Sappora VII", also suggesting that supplies must be brought into the planet to sustain any form of human life (capital planet theory?). So if they refer to New Sydney as being another planet/location while on Sappora VII it must be a separate place. In conclusion, I think it's pretty obvious that New Sydney is a separate place to the planet where the Ezri family home is located and would support a split accordingly. --| TrekFan Open a channel 03:00, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :In addition to the above, (and I can't believe I didn't look into this sooner) on page 642 of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion it states that the Tigan homestead is on Sappora VII. Given this and the way the characters talk about New Sydney in the episode, I think it's clear it's a different planet. --| TrekFan Open a channel 07:49, February 4, 2018 (UTC) ::I also support for the reasons already stated. -- Compvox (talk) 08:01, February 4, 2018 (UTC)